


You Were Red

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian and Mickey decide to role-play and engage in some very kinky behaviour</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Red

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't nearly as kinky or smutty as I originally intended it, but this has taken me three days to write. Three fucking days. I would normally write this in two hours. I don't know what happened. Just hope it's not too horrible.

Mickey exited the elevator, and quickly found the right hotel room.

 

He took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

 

A part of him wanted to just go inside, make this less… awkward somehow, but Ian probably wouldn’t like that too much.

 

It took a full minute before said redhead swung the door open with a lopsided smirk plastered on his face.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but mirror it as he immediately felt his body relax a little bit, and let his eyes drift down Ian’s body.

 

He was dressed in a black wife beater along with grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips, revealing a little bit of Ian’s perfect v line.

 

Mickey forced himself not to lick his lips, and instead lifted his head to look him in the eye again.

 

”Come in” Ian finally said, and Mickey walked inside of the hotel room, hearing Ian close and lock the door behind him. ”You seem tense” Ian half teased, knowing it would only make Mickey feel even more awkward.

 

”Fuck you, man” Mickey spit automatically, but there was no heat in his tone as he thumbed his bottom lip.

 

”Hm, I think it’s gonna be the other way around” Ian said, taking a step closer to his boy - _client._

 

”Yeah?” Mickey raised an eyebrow, feeling the need to surge forwards and crash their lips together.

 

He didn’t, though. He couldn’t.

 

”Strip” Ian said, taking a few steps back again.

 

Mickey felt his cock twitch at the sudden change in Ian’s voice, and immediately did as he said, lifting the shirt over his head and throwing it to the side.

 

Ian sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving Mickey’s body.

 

Mickey kept going, undoing his pants, pushing them down and to the side.

 

”Boxers too” Ian said, cupping his own crotch to relieve some of the tension.

 

Mickey got rid of them just as he normally would do.

 

A part of him wished that he knew how to make a show of it as Ian would surely do, had the roles be reversed, but that just wasn’t him, and Ian didn’t seem to dwell on it too much.

 

Instead he became quiet, keeping a hand massaging his bulge through the sweatpants as his eyes rakes over Mickey’s naked body appreciatively.

 

Ian hummed, standing up and walking over to Mickey.

 

Since Ian was the one who had planned all of this,

 

Mickey didn’t quite know what he had in mind, but somehow he knew it would be mindblowing, whatever it was.

 

He stood still as Ian reached him, and walked past him.

 

Mickey yelped in surprise when a loud smack was delivered to his ass.

 

”You like that?” Ian asked, voice husky as he roughly started kneading the cheek.

 

”Yes” Mickey confirmed, not recognizing his own voice.

 

”You want more?” Ian was so close now, Mickey could feel his breath against his ear.

 

”Yes” Mickey repeated the simple word, his dick starting to leak precome.

 

Ian hummed again, and delivered a second slap, dragging a small groan out of Mickey.

 

”Safe word?” Ian asked then, and Mickey knew they were really gonna start now.

 

It wasn’t the first time they had done anything that required a safe word, although Mickey had a feeling this would be much more intense that anything they had done in the past.

 

”Apples” Mickey said, and Ian gave a last squeeze to his ass before going over to the small table and opening the bag perched on top.

 

Mickey had to idea what Ian had packed, but that was part of the fun.

 

He fished a pair of handcuffs out, and Mickey immediately felt his cock respond.

 

”Lay down on the bed” Ian said. ”On your stomach”

 

Mickey did so, and swallowed in anticipation as his skin hit the cool covers.

 

He felt the mattress dip as Ian got behind him and ran a flat hand across his back before grabbing both of his hands, locking them together tightly with the handcuffs.

 

”Color?” Ian asked lowly, and Mickey fought the urge to moan in response.

 

”Green” He sighed instead, pulling a little to make sure he was really stuck.

 

Ian hummed, and Mickey felt him getting off the bed again for a few seconds.

 

Once he was back, Mickey heard him drop a few things on the bed next to his hip, but he couldn’t turn to look.

 

”On your knees” Ian said, putting a hand onto Mickey’s hip, helping his raise them, keeping his head against the pillow.

 

Ian almost had to take a step back and admire the sight.

 

Mickey was so fucking hot like this, hands behind him, exposing his perfect ass for Ian to do whatever he wanted with it.

 

Ian ran a hand over Mickey’s thigh, up to his ass, massaging it slowly, dragging small moans out of Mickey’s mouth.

 

”Fuck” Mickey sighed, so quietly Ian probably wasn’t even supposed to hear it.

 

He stepped back, peeling his shirt off of his body along with the pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

 

Ian got onto his knees next to the bed and placed his hands onto Mickey’s hips, tugging slightly.

 

”Come here” Mickey obeyed, moving backwards slightly until his ass was right in front of Ian’s face.

 

Ian slid his hands down, over Mickey’s ass, making his moan into the pillow.

 

He stilled his hands on Mickey’s thighs, kneading them slightly.

 

Mickey bit the pillow as soon as he felt Ian lick a sure stripe over his tight hole.

 

He could have sworn he felt Ian grin against him before going back in, basically burying his face in his ass as he licked two more times.

 

Mickey tried to muffle his noises in the pillow, but it wasn’t going so well. It felt too good.

 

”You want more?” Ian asked, voice raspy as he kept massaging the highest spot of Mickey’s thighs.

 

Mickey took his face out of his pillow, turning his cheek to it to answer.

 

”Yes”

 

”Yes what?” Ian asked, pinching Mickey’s ass, dragging a surprised sound out of him.

 

”Yes sir” Mickey said then, and if Ian wasn’t grinning before, he was now.

 

Of course, Mickey couldn’t see him, he could just assume.

 

”Good boy” Ian whispered before placing his hands back onto Mickey’s thighs and pressing his face into his ass again, starting by blowing slightly, forcing Mickey to bite his lip so that he wouldn’t moan way too loudly.

 

Ian moved his hands up to Mickey’s ass to separate his cheeks, giving him better access to eat him out.

 

As Ian started fucking Mickey with his tongue, he had to bite the pillow, but there was no way to keep the sounds in.

 

The wet heat of Ian’s tongue felt so fucking good, and he couldn’t remember rimming ever feeling quite this good before.

 

”What was that?” Ian pulled away to ask, making Mickey realize he had been begging out loud.

 

”Fuck me. Please. I need your cock” Ian hummed, giving Mickey’s ass a last lick before pulling away.

 

”You’re gonna take me raw. Color?”

 

”Green” Mickey moaned, and Ian stood up to pull his boxers down, throwing them to the side.

 

”Move up” Ian said then, and Mickey shuffled forwards to give him some space behind him.

 

Ian jerked himself a couple of times and then placed a hand onto Mickey’s hip before positioning his rock hard cock to Mickey’s eaten out hole.

 

Between Ian’s saliva and the precome dripping out of him, it wasn’t nearly as difficult to sink into Mickey as it should be without lube.

 

Although, as Mickey felt Ian entering him, there was still that stinging, stretching feeling that he lived for.

 

”Fuck” He couldn’t help but curse when Ian bottomed out.

 

Ian didn’t give either of them time to adjust before he pulled out and thrusted in again, taking the bed with them, making it bang against the wall loudly, but neither of them gave a fuck at this point.

 

Ian kept thrusting, hitting Mickey’s prostate every time.

 

He moved a hand from Mickey’s hip to his neck, pressing him deep into the pillow, dragging a low groan out of him. Ian slowed down the slightest bit and looked down, watching Mickey’s ass swallow his cock. It was fucking beautiful.

 

”Fuck, Mick” The words were out before Ian could think them through, making Mickey moan.

 

The handcuffs started hurting slightly around his wrists, but Mickey loved it.

 

That slight pain mixed with so much pleasure he could barely handle it.

 

”I’m gonna come inside you. And when I tell you to, you’re gonna come untouched. Got it?” Ian asked, voice rough as he kept fucking Mickey.

 

”Yes sir” Mickey sighed, and with that, Ian moved his hands back to Mickey’s hips, stilling their movements and staying buried inside of him as he spilled.

 

Mickey felt Ian fill his hole up with his come, and he couldn’t help but moan uncontrollably.

 

”Come for me” Ian whispered once he was done, and that was all Mickey needed.

 

He bit into the pillow as he exploded all over the covers and his stomach.

 

Ian pulled out, and they collapsed right next to each other. Mickey could feel Ian’s come leaking out of him, but for some reason, he had never minded it.

 

He loved that feeling.

 

Although, right now he was completely fucked out, and the straining around his wrists was not something he wanted.

 

”Handcuffs” He said weakly, and Ian nodded.

 

”Right, sorry” He reached around, snapping them open and throwing them to the side.

 

”’S okay” He sighed. ”I love you”

 

Mickey was asleep before Ian could react to the fact that it was the first time he had said the words.


End file.
